Howling Tears
by Kai Yukimura
Summary: This is the story about two wolves who both have abusive families. Will they survive the danger's of Hunters, strange wolves, and their own blood? Full summery inside. Warning F/F


**_Howling Tears Summery:This is a story about two wolves who find love after their hard lives from their abusing families. Both fathers are killers. We take place with one wolf named Yukimura but calls herself Yuki for short. Her father hated her. She was a runt and weak. She lived alone with her abusive older strong brother. Rarely able to wander Slough Creek. But one day, when she was able to escape and explore the land, she met a black she wolf, and her life changed forever. WARNING: F/F love. Rated T for Animal Violence, Mild Language, and maybe some fluff_**

**_Kai: Okay I know that some people out there hate F/F or G/G but i was rping this story and I thought i would type it down. I would love NICE reviews from you and if you dont like it well dont read it lol. I hope you enjoy and please no flamers lol. Oh and btw I HATE THE WOLFQUEST CHAT! IT IS EVIL EVIL I SAY!!! lmao sorry had to say that now on with the story._**

**_Chapter 1: Meeting_**

Yukimura, or Yuki, quickly ran across the land away from Aspen. Her and her brother lived there for awhile now and where she was brought up at. She had pure white fur that glistened in the sun and moonlight. Her sparkling blue eyes shined like the stars but also was full of fear and relief. Yuki had to admit that she was a very fast wolf, but she was very small and had no strength at all. She couldn't fight off her brother if she tried and if she ran away, he would eventually find her. She sighed at the thought as she kept running then halted at the river. She smiled happily then jumped into the cooling river. She swam around playfully and floated on her back. Then a female wolf's scent entered her nose and she rolled over so her belly was in the water instead of her back. She then spotted a beautiful black female wolf standing next to the shore. She was larger then Yuki was and more muscled and Yuki guessed the wolf was strong. Yuki looked into the wolf's eyes and was surprised to see beautiful violet eyes. Yuki had never seen another wolf other then her father and brother and because of them she was a bit scared of other wolves and males.

"What are you doing?" the black female asked curiously with a chuckle.

Yuki blinked then smiled brightly. "I'm swimming." she answered with the wag of her tail. "My name is Yukimura, but you can call me Yuki. Nice to meet you."

The black wolf smiled. "Hi my name is Night and it's nice to meet you to Yuki." she barked then ears perked spotting a bear. "Bob... Well nice meeting you but I have to go chase after him." Night barked then took off after the bear who looked back eyes widening then took off quickly running away.

Yuki tilted her head slightly. "What a strange wolf." she whispered but smiled then continued to swim around in the river happily. Not to long though, after Yuki splashed around a bit, Night ran back and stopped at the shore again. Yuki looked at her and smiled and barked, "Didn't catch him?" she asked and saw Night shaking her head in no. Yuki smiled then swam out and onto shore then shook her white fur dry. Yuki smiled then her ears perked at a wolf's howl. She frowned recongizing it was her brother calling her. She looked at Night and barked, "I'm sorry Night but I have to go." then she took off towards the Aspen den. Yuki ran across the land quickly. She heard another howl but it was angrier and she knew it meant 'Hurry up!'

Yuki ran up the mountain quickly sniffing around for the den then spotted it and ran to it. She slowed her pace and stopped in front of the stony den. She then saw a large brown wolf with a distinctive scar across his muzzle, his lips curled in a angry snarl. "Where the hell were you little bitch!? I've been waiting for hours now!" her brother snarled at her angrily. Yuki pinned her ears at her yelling brother Zek. "I'm sorry but I was just out...." started Yuki till Zek interrupted her. "Playing again?! You slacker! You should be doing your job and go getting food like the obiediant runt you are!" Zek snarled then his ears perked when he heard another snarl. Yuki blinked then looked to her left and her eyes widened. There stood the female black wolf from earlier. "Leave her alone!" Night growled threatenly. Zek turned and growled at the female. "Make me bitch!" he snarled then stopped when he heard a gun shot. Yuki's eyes widened then the scent of hounds, humans, and gun powder hit her nose. Zek ran away quickly growling. Yuki watched him go then looked at Night who growled then looked at her. "Run!"


End file.
